1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus having spacers between the substrates of the liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-214621, R (red), G (green), and B (blue) pixel regions are arranged in stripes, and columnar spacers are arranged in non-pixel regions arranged between the R pixel regions and B pixel regions respectively located upstream and downstream in the direction of rubbing treatment. This prevents an alignment defect resulting from the columnar spacers from occurring in the G pixel region, which has a visual sensitivity that is higher than visual sensitivities of the R pixel region and B pixel region. As a result, a display nonuniformity due to the alignment defect resulting from the columnar spacers will not be observed easily.
In the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus described above, columnar spacers are arranged regularly in the non-pixel regions between the R pixel regions and B pixel regions respectively located upstream and downstream in the direction of rubbing treatment. Namely, the columnar spacers are arranged in all the non-pixel regions downstream of all the R pixel regions in the direction of rubbing treatment. The columnar spacers are thus arranged consecutively with respect to the R pixel regions located in the direction of rubbing treatment. With this structure, an alignment defect resulting from the consecutively arranged columnar spacers is observed as a display abnormality on a straight line extending in the direction of rubbing treatment.